This invention relates to a new and useful method for the continuous production of disulfides.
Disulfide compounds are used in the manufacture of pesticides, rodent repellants, insecticides, and in pharmaceutical synthesis. They are also used as additives in greases and diesel fuels.
The production of disulfides is well known in the art. The goal in producing disulfides is to obtain products of high purity in high yields, at the most economical cost. It is also desired that the methods and/or processes employed In such production be unhazardous and environmentally safe. Unfortunately, the prior art methods do not satisfy these goals to the extent that either safety, purity, yield, and/or cost is compromised when any of the known methods is used.
This invention by avoiding and/or substantially minimizing the aforementioned problems of the prior art, represents a new, useful, and improved continuous process for producing disulfides using various catalysts.